Love is a Fickle Thing
by Zanzibar1
Summary: Two Shot: To Sesshomarou, humans are no better than insects. But is this true to this small female human child who will follow him anywhere?
1. Love is a Fickle Thing

**Love is a Fickle Thing**

_Author's Note: Another one shot that I had inspiration for. Please review at the end and let me know what you think!_

_Thoughts  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or the quote on the next line. _

**"To Sesshoumaru humans are no better than insects" (Inuyasha, episode 81)**

The first time she came to me and offered the water I mistook her for a foe trying to get the best of me in my wounded condition. Once I realized it was only a measly human girl, I brushed her off as an annoyance.

When she came again the next day, I told her that her generosity was being wasted as I did not have any need for the food or water that she brought me. Despite my effort she still came forward with the gathered and cooked food and left it on a large leaf next to the container of water she had left the previous day.

The third day she came covered in bruises. Much to my surprise I asked her who had done the deed to her. I felt anger towards the culprit over the fact that she had been injured.

..._But why? Why was I angry? Why did I feel anger because of what happened to a human child? Humans are worthless and weak. Petty annoyances in the lives of Demons. Nothing more than mere insects. I shouldn't be feeling this way about a human child. _

My annoyance was slowly changing into...something...

_What was this feeling?_

The fourth day I was fully recovered and my loyal follower Jaken had found me, as well as the smell of...blood...

The distinct smell of the girl who had attempted to aid me despite the fact that I hadn't required it. I headed in the direction of the source of the smell and came upon her scratched, bruised, and bloody body lying in the dirt.

I felt the anger again at whoever had done this. Yet the stink of wolves was all over.

At my side, Tenseiga pulsed with energy urging me to use its power to revive the girl.

I drew Tenseiga from its sheath and gazed curiously at the sword.

_Interesting._

For Jaken's benefit mainly I stated, "I believe I will test the Tenseiga's power again."

I didn't want Jaken getting any ideas over the real reason I was choosing to use the abilities of Tenseiga to revive this human child. I myself wasn't entirely sure why I was performing this act or why Tenseiga was compelling me to do so as well.

The sword revealed the messengers of death crawling over the body.

I swiped Tenseiga through them. Destroying the imps and reviving the the girl.

Sheathing the sword I knelt down beside her and gathered her up into the crook of my arm with her head leaning against my body as I waited for her to rise to consciousness.

A few seconds later her eyes fluttered open and looked up into my face in wonder. Her face lit up wit happiness with seeing me.

I helped her stand up, then released her onto her own feet. I stood as well. Without a word I turned and walked away satisfied.

I was almost glad in those few moments that Jaken was too busy complaining to notice the slightest hesitation in my step when I heard the almost completely silent patting of her footsteps following behind me.

That was when I realized what had happened.

Those times of annoyance and anger had all been sparked by an entirely new feeling. One that I had never felt in its purest form and scoffed at others for having.

The feeling...of love...

I looked up through the trees to the sky.

_Father...It seems we have more in common than I ever thought. _

The corners of my mouth twitched up slightly in a small smile.

Maybe this feeling for the girl would pass, but in that blissful moment. I hoped it never would. For this girl, this mortal human child, had plucked at my heart and stolen it without a single word spoken and nothing more than the kindness and generosity of her heart.


	2. Beloved Lord

**Beloved Lord  
><strong>

_Author's Note: By popular demand and request I have written a second chapter for Love is a Fickle Thing. Sorry to those who are waiting for me to update my other stories! My writers block has been in the way for them, plus I have had to do a bunch of research for several of them before I can do much else. Please be patient. I will try update as soon as I can.  
><em>

_Thoughts  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha._

I lay on a blanket with pillows around me as well as a large white fur pelt. The pelt was extremely soft and had been for many years.

I sighed and snuggled up to the fur even more, marveling in the warmth it gave me.

"Master!" A voice greeted in the distance, "Welcome back!"

Silence met the warm greeting, but I knew who it was and that he would find me. Turning I opened my eyes and found him standing above me. I greeted him with a warm smile while gazing at his noble appearance of the white kimono and dark armor with Tenseiga strapped to his side.

I cheerfully smiled, " Welcome home, my Lord."

He sat down next to me with a cool smile in return. Carefully he took me up in his arms and leaned my body against his own.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with one arm around me.

I winced as I felt movement and my hand traveled to the large bulge in my abdomen. I was due to give birth any day now and the baby seemed just as eager to come out as I was to meet him.

_Hush Sweetheart. Your time will come soon enough. _

Turning my attention from our child to Sesshoumaru I smiled again.

"Sesshoumaru, shouldn't you be with your brother until after the child is born?"

Sesshoumaru's small smile faded at the reminder.

"You know what will happen when I give birth. You don't have to worry about a single thing. I will have ample protection. I will have Jaken, Ah-Un, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kaede, and Kirara. You need only worry about yourself. Kaede and Sango will take care of me throughout the birthing," I assured him.

Sesshoumaru growled slightly with what I could tell was frustration.

"Sesshoumaru, don't start that with me. I'll be fine. As soon as the child is delivered you will be told." I stroked his hair and let my hand travel to his face. I gently turned his face towards me, so that his eyes met mine.

"My Lord, please, go spend time with Inuyasha and Kagome. Blow off some steam fighting with him if you have to. I promise I shall be alright."

Sesshoumaru gazed into my eyes a little longer and closed his eyes pressing his face into my hand with a tad more pressure and conceding to my request.

"Very well, but I will be back as soon as the child is born," he vowed.

I nodded understandingly.

He moved me back onto the white fur pelt and pillows. He reached out to me and brushed my hair back from my face. he drew close and brushed his lips across my forehead in a small showing of love for me.

I smiled happily. It was rare for Sesshoumaru to show emotion such as this out in the open, but I was determined to get through his blank slate to the depth of his feelings inside as often as I can.

Sesshoumaru stood and turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru," I called out.

He paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"I love you."

I couldn't see any emotion on the outside, but I could sense that he was smiling on the inside. He faced forward again before rising in the air and leaving our home.

Regardless of the fact that I was 8 when I first met him wounded in the forest outside my village. I had loved him for 15 years, when he asked if I would be his mate I was absolutely thrilled.

Now a couple years later I'm about to give birth to our first child. I know he is worried for me as he is still new to these feelings which is why I knew he needed to stay away until the delivery was complete to avoid any hassle while Kaede and Sango helped.

When I first found out I was pregnant I began to ask the others what to expect especially when it came to Sesshoumaru during the birthing process. From what I understood, the male demons had a difficuilt time during that point as they were the most paranoid with all the blood and that oftentimes drove them to do things they normally wouldn't do. Now, with lesser demons, this wouldn't normally be a problem, but Sesshoumaru was one of the most powerful demons. These feelings plus his power and strength would result in a large amount damage.

The next best thing was for him to go to Inuyasha and vent his frustrations against him since he could easily take it without being killed. He would be in good hands there.

All I had to do was concentrate on the birth.

That night the contractions started.

* * *

><p>The message had come a day after I had left.<p>

I had chosen to take up my wife's suggestion and I had started a fight against Inuyasha who was all to happy to oblige me.

Kagome was relatively understanding since she knew of the situation. While we were fighting Kagome had gotten the message from Jaken back at their home that the baby had been born. She had taken the time to go the field that they were ravaging and inform me that the pup had been born and it was okay for me to come back.

I had sped back home ahead of Jaken and Ah-Un. At home Kohaku greeted me and showed me to the room that Rin was resting in.

The first thing that hit me was the smell of the old blood around the birthing room. The next was the crying of a newborn and the cooing that came from my dearly beloveds voice.

I pushed the door open to find Kaede, Sango, and Kirara kneeling off to the side watching the happy mother with her first child.

She seemed tired from the delivery, but safe. That was all I cared about. Her safety came first before everything.

My mate looked up at me with fierce pride shining in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, come say hello to your son."

I came forward and kneeled down beside her.

The young pup had the same white fuzzy ears that Inuyasha had with the trademark long white hair. The only difference from Inuyasha's features was the purple crescent moon mark on the pups forehead. The pup spotted me and stopped crying for a moment as he held out his tiny hands attempting to reach out to me. I gave him my finger careful that he didn't catch my poisonous claws while the child happily explored my hand.

"Rin," I said happily and proudly still gazing at my son. I surprised my mate and the others with my next words, "He's beautiful. Well done."

"What are you going to name him?" Sango asked from where she kneeled along with Kaede and Kirara.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and hesitantly said, "I was thinking that we should name him after your father. What do you think?"

Sesshoumaru looked from the pup to his mate surprised. He then looked back down at the pup fondly and nodded, "I think that would be a wonderful name for our first born."

"Well," Rin exclaimed happily and poked at the pups exposed cheeks playfully, "You're name, mister, is going to be Inu no Taisho."

The pup giggled at the poking and squealed in delight. My mate chuckled at the pup's antics and I even cracked a small smile.

_Welcome to this world, my son._


End file.
